paranormalactivityfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Featherston
is one of the main protagonists of the Paranormal Activity series along with her younger sister, Kristi. She starred in the first film Paranormal Activity as she and her boyfriend, Micah is haunted by a demon named Toby after passing the company on them. History Paranormal Activity Principal Article: Paranormal Activity At home, Katie and Micah begin to feel the presence of the demon who was forced to go to them. Katie tells Micah about the presence of "evil" that has her followed since her childhood. So Micah then mounted a camera on a tripod in his bedroom to try to catch any paranormal activity that occurs during sleep. September 18, 2006, Katie confides with Kristi about the strange things happening at home, but Kristi tells her not to talk about it, like Katie told her before. September 20, Katie hires a psychic, Dr. Fredrichs, who tells them that they are being chased not by a ghost, but by a demon who feeds on negative energy and intends to pursue and torment Katie wherever she goes. He refers them to a demonologist that tells them not to tease or communicate with the devil. Micah, however, makes fun of the devil, and the paranormal activity, in response, worsens, as Katie has nightmares, things moving on their own and Katie does things at night that she does not remember in the morning. October 1, 2006, Micah tries to make contact with the devil by performing EVP or "Electronic Voice Phenomenon" session. October 2, 2006, Katie is possessed. October 3, 2006, the Ouija Board moves on its own due to the presence of the devil. October 4, 2006, Micah and Katie are tormented. The demon left the light on in the upstairs closet leading to the attic. Micah searches and finds an old photo of Katie in 1988 that she is excited to see again to think that was destroyed in the fire. October 5, 2006, things are getting worse Katie and Micah at home, to the point that even a psychic is not comfortable enough to help. October 7, 2006, Micah was doing more research on the message that was written on the Ouija board. They find Diane Mercer was pursued by a demon which begins in June 1966, which ended in his death during an exorcism. October 8, 2006, Katie is attacked and bitten in the early hours of the morning. Throughout the day, the demon fully terrorizes the couple. Although Katie and Micah undertake to leave the house and go to a hotel, Katie suddenly thinks that it would be good to should stay where they were, implying that the devil was now strong enough to possess. On October 9, 2006, Katie wakes up in the middle of the night and once again stands and stares at Micah while he sleeps for more than two hours. Then she walks down and suddenly shouts Micah's name. Micah wakes up and runs to her. Katie can be heard screaming as Micah tries to talk to her and calm her down. Suddenly a cry of pain is heard and Katie stops screaming. Micah's body is then thrown violently, hitting the camera and apparently killing him. Katie then goes over and sniffs his body before smiling for the camera. Then she launches at the camera, her face taking on a demonic appearance before the camera fades to black. Paranormal Activity 2 Principal Article: Paranormal Activity 2 In 2005, Katie goes to visit Kristi, who is now married to Daniel Rey and pregnant, to leave a box of old video tapes from her childhood. (The tapes were recorded by Dennis for paranormal activity occurring in their childhood) A year later, Kristi and Daniel's house is apparently looted and the tapes are missing. When the demon begins to haunt Kristi's house in an attempt to reach Hunter, the youngest son of Kristi, Kristi talks to Katie about the demon that terrorized them in its infancy, but terrified Katie tells her not to talk about it. When Kristi is possessed by the devil, Dan and Martine burn a photo to exorcise the demon in an attempt to save his wife and son. This is the photo that Katie and Micah find later in their attic. On October 9, 2006, later that night, Katie appears in Dan and Kristi house in their living room, where she breaks Dan's neck. She then climbs the stairs to Hunter's room, where she violently kills Kristi by her hurling into the camera. Then, with Hunter cradled in her arms, she leaves the room with him, disappearing. Paranormal Activity 3 Principal Article: Paranormal Activity 3 In 1988, Katie is eight years of age. During the events of Paranormal Activity 3, she lives with her mother, Julie and her mother's boyfriend before the apparitions began. Initially, only Kristi interacted with the invisible entity known as Toby. September 3, 1988, Katie's parents are celebrating her eighth birthday. September 5, 1988 is picture day. This is where the picture of Katie is referenced for the first time. September 20, 1988, Katie and Kristi get looked after while Julie and Dennis go out. September 23, 1988, Kristi suddenly falls ill and Julie and Dennis take her to the hospital. Katie, who stays at home with friend Dennis and Randy, decides she wants to play. That afternoon, when Julie and Dennis return, Randy leaves in a hurry and from this point of Toby begins to terrorize girls, especially Katie, and you feel you are communicating with Kristi. This is shown when Katie and Kristi are playing together and a force Katie blocks entering the bathroom after Kristi and Katie, then lifts her hair. That night, Toby, Katie force pulls the bed and in the closet until Kristi is committed to doing what is asked, leaving Katie and pleading traumatized by his mother. The demon eliminates the distraction used to block any activity heard by their mother Julie (Loud static TV) and Dennis (dysfunction of the camera). September 24, 1988, in the will of Toby, Katie and Kristi try to convince her mother to go to their grandmother Lois's house. Their mother initially refuses, but after seeing the terrifying Toby activity for herself, she calls for Dennis and the girls and they head to Lois's house. On September 25, the first night with Lois, at 1 am, Dennis and Julie wake to the sound of a car outside. Julie disappears while investigating and while Dennis is going to get his camera he sees that both Katie and Kristi are gone as well. After Dennis discovers Lois and several other old women dressed in black in the garage, he finds Kristi and Katie later found the stairs crying over the body of their mother. Dennis, who wanted to take the girls and leave the house, tries talking to Katie, but when he touches her shoulder, Katie let out a cry that sends Dennis flying through the living room, wounding him. Katie then runs to the other room. Katie's grandmother, Lois, appears and Dennis begs her to help. But the demon kills Dennis by breaking his back. Katie, now calm, returns and joins her grandmother. Lois takes Katie and Kristi, followed by Toby, up the stairs to carry out some sort of ceremony. It is not known what the ceremony was, but it is implied that Lois had memories of the girls erased. The symbol at the home of Lois and Katie and Kristi's closet is the symbol for a witch coven of girls of childbearing age who have children in the brain and then washed forcing them to forget their memories of her. Later the girls also seem to have no memory of Dennis or their mother or their grandmother's coven of witches, although they still remember Toby's disturbances. Katie later said she was still haunted and terrified by Toby for the rest of her childhood and adolescence. Despite this, as an adult Katie seems to be a normal and happy young woman living with her boyfriend, Micah, in San Diego, California and studying to be a teacher. Paranormal Activity 4 Paranormal Activity 4 Among the events of abduction of Hunter and the beginning of Paranormal Activity 4, it can be assumed that Katie put Hunter up for adoption in another state so Hunter can have a real life with a new family so far and is re-named Alex Wyatt and lives with a new family. Katie finally adopts a boy named Robbie and move into a house next to Alex's house. Katie then presumably fakes her health in order to get Robbie to move in the house of Alex and communicate with Wyatt and become friends with him. When Robbie and Wyatt go home, Katie is home. Katie communicates with Hunter until he is "ready", which means they are now part of a master plan for Toby. Near the end of the film, Alex's mother is thrown against the wall violently, Katie snaps Ben's neck and hides him in Alex's closet, and Toby also kills the father of Alex. Katie, Hunter, and presumably Toby (the Master Demon) retire to his new home. Alex is seen being chased by Katie,and then escapes out of the house, only to find Wyatt in the garden, outside. Alex tries to get Wyatt to go with her, but he stays in his place and stares blankly at her. She then turns around and sees a group of possessed looking females. These people could be a group of possessed witches. Alex then turns around to see Katie launching towards her in her demonic state. Alex's screams can be heard before the camera cuts black. It is assumed that Katie had killed Alex, but it is unknown. In the end credits, it repeats that the whereabouts of Katie and Hunter are unknown. Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones Katie and Kristi are referenced in the film when Jesse and Hector delve into Ana (a witch who was killed early in the film) apartment and find a closet with a cache of home movies and one of them was titled "Katie and Kristi 1988" . When Jesse goes alone in an empty apartment and hidden sanctuary he hears the cries oh help, under the apartment floor, from his dog, Chavo. He, then, walks through some plastic sheeting and encounters ghostly figures of children Katie and Kristi as to attract Jesse into a trap. While Hector is in the house of Lois trying to escape the possessed Jesse, which passes through a wooden door with symbols carved on it (used to travel back in time when it was revealed that witches can use black magic travel time to profane places) and is in the house of Katie and Micah, unaware that he has just traveled back in time to 2006, when the first film took place at night Katie Micah killed and disappeared. Hector sees Katie, unaware that she is possessed by a demon, asks for help, but her screams for help of Micah. Micah ran down the stairs and Hector and assumes he is an intruder and attacks, but Katie Micah works with a knife and stabbed to death, while Hector escapes, only to be killed by Jesse. Victims Killed *Micah Sloat *Daniel Rey *Kristi Rey *Ben *Alex Nelson (debatable) Other Possible Endings * In an alternative end of the film, Katie is killed contrary to their unknown destination in the original ending. * On night 21, Katie wakes, walks again and looks at Micah while he is sleeping. She leaves the darkness, holding a large kitchen knife with his blood on her shirt. She, then, sits beside the bed, holding the knife and rocking, until 14:00 the next day, when her friend Amber calls and leaves a message expressing concern. At about 21:20 pm, Katie is still sitting and rocking beside the bed, and Amber can be heard entering the house. During this short period, Katie stops rocking and then Amber sees Micah's body, she runs out of the house and Katie resumes rocking. Half an hour later, just after 21:50, the police entered the house and discovered the body of Micah also. As they are looking Micah checking vital signs, a light goes on in the bedroom down the hall, but before the police see it, the light goes out again. Katie discovered, still sitting next to the bed with the knife. As they call her, she awakens from her catatonic state and seems confused. While they, about the knife in her hand, calling Micah asked to drop the weapon. Suddenly, the door of the room behind the police officers slamming, surprising them and making them shoot Katie, causing her to collapse on the floor, dead soar. The police then call and check shipping the bedroom at the back of the room, but found nothing. They do, however, discover the video camera, still running. Next, a dedication and a photo of Katie and Micah is shown. * In the other end, Katie gets up from the bed and finds staring at Micah, as she did at the end of theater, except that it does not move Micah beside the bed. About three hours pass, then she finally goes down. She lets out a blood curdling scream, raising Micah and runs downstairs. The shouting continued, and the sounds of a struggle was heard before the noise stopped abruptly. There is silence for a short time before heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Katie and then enters the bedroom, Micah's blood covering her shirt, with a knife in her hand. She closes and locks the door of the room, before walking to the camera, standing idle briefly. Then raise the knife and cuts her own throat, and then falls to the ground, dead. Trivia * Katie is the only character to appear in every movie. * Katie only don't appear on the last movie,Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension. * Katie shares the same name as the actress who plays her, Katie Featherston. * Katie says that most of her life, she was followed by the devil and was tormented wherever she went. However, when born Hunter / Wyatt, the devil was chasing her sister, Kristi, and try to get her son. But Dan, Kristi's husband, the demon transferred back to Katie * Although Katie mentioned about the house fire that never happens in the third film. But in the trailers, showing short clips of house fire. Also in the final version of the film, a box bed shown in flames' Katie parents at the end of the film during static. Category:Characters Category:Paranormal Activity Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 2 Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 3 Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 4 Characters Category:Members of the Cult Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed Category:Unknown fate Category:Deceased Category:Demons